Cinnamon, Coffee, and A Little Bit Of Blonde
by CSSnark
Summary: Kirishima works at a coffee shop to pay for school, when he meets a total hottie. They have something, he know it–but then Bakugou disappears. It all starts with a little bit of cinnamon.
1. Chapter 1

Kirishima is nervously fiddling with the cash register, not glancing up from the glowing green display. UA's cafe was 24 hour, for students doing night training, and Kirishima was always stuck with the lame job; the night shift. Eight hours a night. Every night. Just to keep himself in school. He began to play a game on his phone, bored out of his mind. Nobody even showed up at the cafe at 3:00 am anyways, so he should be fine. He was the _only one_ there, and it was always lonely, but he didn't mind.

Being alone was good, sometimes.

Kirishima was playing Candy Crush on his phone when he heard the door slam. His head jerked up, meeting a pair of red eyes _far_ too close to his own. He smelled a cinnamony, spicy scent as the boy snarled, " _Triple espresso shot. No sugar. NOW,"_ and stomped away to one of the chairs. Kirishima set down his phone and bustled over to the espresso machine, shaking slightly. The student _radiated_ anger, and it didn't sit well with Kirishima's placid nature.

He appraised the customer as he worked. He was tall, taller than Kirishima, with bright red eyes and messy blonde hair standing up in spikes, like he'd ran his hands through it several times. His long, lean body rippled with muscle, and his tank top was positively _drenched_ in sweat. Kirishima had to admit, the guy _was_ attractive. If a little rude.

Kirishima set down the small drink at the counter. "Two dollars," he heard himself whisper. He cast his eyes down, too exhausted to meet the other boy's eyes. The blonde slammed two wrinkled bills on the counter and stormed out. Kirishima relaxed immediately and resumed his game. Less than a minute later, the door slammed again and Kirishima tensed, staring up into the red eyes of his previous customer.

"What the _fuck_ did you put in my drink?," he demanded, slamming the empty cup down. Kirishima glared.

" _Cinnamon,_ " he snapped, eyes narrowing with annoyance.

" _What?_ " the boy snarled.

"Cinnamon," Kirishima said again, slightly louder this time.

" _Why._ "

Kirishima paused. Why _had_ he put the cinnamon in? It wasn't like this customer was special. He often put extra things in people's drinks, like a lick of honey or a spicy kick. He was good at evaluating what customers liked, after all. He didn't know _why_ he did it _,_ just that it got reactions. As for how he chose the addition?

"You smelled like cinnamon," he said. He blushed immediately. God, now the boy was gonna think he was some kind of _freak,_ a total weirdo with a hypersensitive nose–

"It was fucking _good._ Thanks–" he glanced at Kirishima's name tag– " _Kirishima."_ He spat it out like it was an insult.

He turned around and began stomping towards the exit again, when Kirishima called out "Stop!"

He did, turning again to face him, ruby red eyes glinting.

"What's your name?" he blurted.

"Bakugou," snarled the blonde, before he stormed out. The little bell on the door jingled behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirishima was rudely awakened by the hand of a teacher, shaking his shoulder. "J-just five more minutes," he moaned, sighing deeply. Then, he realized that it was the _middle of the day._

"Eijiro, I really don't think that you should keep working the night shifts," the worried voice of Ectoplasm echoed through the now-empty classroom.

"Mr. Ectoplasm, I really am sorry–I got so tired, and I-I couldn't keep my eyes open, and–"

" _Kirishima._ You need to tell the manager that you can't work there anymore," Ectoplasm snapped, glaring down at the red-haired teen.

"What do you _think_ I should do? Ecto, I _need_ that job. I have to train after school to have a chance of transferring to the hero course next semester, and I need the money to stay in UA University! It's a terrible system, but it's just until I can get into the hero course. The heroes get to board for free, remember?"

Ectoplasm sighed. "Kirishima, you're a favorite of mine. And though I can't help directly, I _can_ keep you from failing mathematics. If you can do the classwork I give you, you won't need to do the homework. It's detrimental to your health, and I can tell the school board that if they don't allow me to do this. It's not much, but it's something."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Ectoplasm!" Kirishima sprang out of his chair and hugged Ectoplasm hard enough for him to wince.

"God, kid. That hurts."

"Sorry, Mr. Ectoplasm–"

"Now let me write you a note for your next class. I'll say you're late because I held you back– now _go,_ Power Loader doesn't like late students."

That night, Kirishima was able to finish all his homework for once, _and_ get in a couple hours of sleep before training and his shift. He didn't have many friends at UA–nobody wanted to hang out with the loser that always had dark circles under his eyes and was never free to work out together or even do homework, so he just worked and worked until he could sleep. Work, eat, sleep. Repeat. This was how Kirishima lived.

The coffee shop was empty (big surprise) that night. He got three late-nighters who came in at one, but after that it was just Eijiro and his Candy Crush.

When he heard the bell jingle again, it was two hours later and Kirishima was practically asleep on the counter.

"Do whatever you did to it last night," he heard, before the sound of stomping feet and someone sinking down into an armchair could be heard.

"Who are–what?" Kirishima looked up and saw the boy from yesterday, Bakugou.

"Oh, it's you. Hi, Bakugou." he bustled over to the espresso machine and made the drink, smiling slightly.

"So, what're you doing out so late?" he asked, sprinkling cinnamon.

When he didn't receive a response, he glanced over to the armchair. Bakugou was asleep, sprawled over the cushions, T-shirt plastered to his stomach muscles with dried sweat.

Eijiro grinned from ear to ear, gazing at the other boy fondly. He set the coffee next to him gingerly, so as not to wake him, when he heard Bakugou mumble something.

Kirishima leaned forward to hear, when the sleeping form uncurled suddenly and jolted awake.

Bakugou was breathing heavily, eyes barely an inch from Kirishima's own, noses brushing.

"Thanks for the coffee," Bakugou whispered, blinking his bright red eyes.

Kirishima smiled and held out his hand. "That'll be two dollars," he heard himself whisper back, and the other boy's lips twitched.

Kirishima was _far_ too aware of how close they were, and he stepped back a little bit before fleeing behind the counter. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_ he whispered in his head. _Oh my God, I just nearly kissed my coffee shop crush, and I hate myself for it. Oh Lord, what have I done._

"Do you guys take credit cards?" he heard Bakugou ask, jolting Kirishima out of his spiral of thought.

"Um, yeah. We do. Uh. Yes. Can I please see the card?"

Bakugou handed over the fucking _American Express Centurion Card_ and Kirishima choked on his own breath. _What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck,_ he silently chanted as he swiped the card and waited for the _Transaction Complete_ sign to pop up.

So not only was Bakugou fucking smolderingly hot, he was also really fucking rich, too. Wow.

Kirishima was tempted to run away screaming from the hottie that was _so obviously_ out of his league, but instead he calmly handed back the card and smiled.

"Have a nice day," he said in his Employee Voice, eyes wide.

His eyes flicked to the clock. It was ten minutes until the end of his shift, so he figured he could skip out early for once. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bakugou sit down and pull out his phone as Kirishima texted Mei Hatsume that he was leaving a little bit early.

 _ **Kirishima:**_ _Hey Mei I'm leaving early_

 _ **Mei:**_ _Ok baby get it_

 _ **Kirishima:**_ _Mei no you have misunderstood me no no no_

 _ **Mei:**_ _Lol sex god I'll be there have fun with ur boy toy_

Kirishima rolled his eyes and untied his employee apron, hanging it up on the peg as Bakugou stood up to leave, chucking his empty cup into the trash.

He turned around to say bye to the cute barista when he saw aforementioned cute barista hang up his apron and turn around… wearing a skintight shirt and _damn_ if Bakugou didn't fall in love.

The barista was a bit shorter than him, with big russet-brown eyes and crimson hair that he was currently pulling into a messy man-bun that he _somehow_ managed to pull off. His shirt left… little to the imagination as he lifted his arms, revealing a length of stomach muscles that Bakugou wanted to lick, he was so _pretty._ Jesus, there needed to be some sort of _law_ against people that hot.

 _Okay, Bakugou, say something witty. Or nice. Something that'll make him like you–_

"Oi. Shitty Hair. Where the fuck's your dorm?"

 _Bakugou, you fucking moron. That wasn't_ smart _or_ witty _or even_ nice. _God, you fucking idiot–_

"Shitty Hair? That's a new one! I live next to the class 1-A dorms, the ones with the hero kids?"

"Good. I live… near there too. We could walk back together," Bakugou suggested, running his hand through his spiky hair.

Kirishima's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? Sure! Let me grab my stuff and we can go!" _Kirishima, you sound like a fucking moron. You're way too cheerful, idiot,_ his brain screamed.

"Okay." _Bakugou! Your voice is so hoarse. Clear it or something so cute barista that you maybe want to press up against a wall and make out with won't think you're sick!_

The walk back was silent, but not in an awkward way. More in a we're-both-tired way.

Bakugou walked Kirishima all the way back to his dorm, stopping at the door and saying a soft, "Night" before practically running away, both wishing they'd gotten the other's number.

But when Bakugou made it to Class 1-A's dorm, all the doors and windows were locked and the front door had a sign that said, _With Love, Mina_ on it in swirling pink letters.

Bakugou sighed deeply. "Mina!" he yelled, but his cries were met with giggles and chuckles from the entire dormitory. With a resigned groan, Bakugou began walking to the front office, fully intending to get a new key, when he remembered that the office was closed at night.

With nowhere to go, he sat down on a bench and curled up, fully intending to sleep there, when the sky opened up and it began to rain.

"Oh, come on!" he thundered, slamming his fist down on the ground. He tried making his hands spark to make some warmth, but it was useless. They didn't even ignite. Groaning softly, he began to think. _Seventeen years old and you can't even find a place to sleep at your own school. Pathetic. Nowhere to go._ Actually, that wasn't true. He knew _exactly_ where he could go, but he wasn't sure if…

Twenty minutes later, Bakugou was standing outside of Kirishima Eijirou's dorm, knocking dutifully. His white shirt was soaked and completely transparent at this point, useless. He knocked again, shivering gently, and the door opened.

Kirishima opened the door and tried very hard not to choke on his own spit. Bakugou was standing on his front stoop, swaying unsteadily, shirt completely transparent and clinging to his abs.

He shook his head. "Bakugou, get in here. I have some towels, feel free to take a warm shower, anything at all, anything you need, I can get it–"

"That's okay. I just need a place to sleep," he whispered, shivering as he stepped inside the warm apartment.

Kirishima blinked. "I can get you some of my clothes," he said, ignoring how his entire body was lit up with a bolt of heat at those words.

He jogged to his room and grabbed some sweats and a tank top, before adding a towel to the stack and ran out to throw the items at Bakugou.

"I can't take these, really. I can pay you back–" Bakugou babbled, scrubbing the towel over his body.

Kirishima was certain he must look like a lobster at this point as Bakugou stripped off his shirt and ran the towel over his broad shoulders.

"The bathroom is there!" he squeaked, pointing.

 _Kirishima's bathroom smells like candy,_ was Bakugou's first thought. His next thought was, _how the fuck is everything so_ orderly?

There were mason jars, there were Elfa boxes, there were trays–it was weirdly perfect. Bakugou put on the shirt and the sweats, blushing at the thought of him wearing another boy's clothes. _It's something boyfriends would do,_ he thought, before banishing it from his mind. _Nope,_ nope, _NOPE,_ HE WAS NOT GOING THERE.

He emerged from the bathroom, feet sinking into the soft, warm carpet.

"I don't really have a sofa, or any extra blankets, really, so we might have to share the bed," Kirishima said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Upon seeing the look on Bakugou's face, he hastily added, "Or, you know, I could sleep on the ground!"

"Don't be _stupid,_ " Bakugou snarled, chucking the towel-wrapped wet clothes to the floor.

"We'll just share the bed."

So they found themselves wrapped in a soft blanket, Bakugou shivering, and Kirishima with his back turned away. It didn't take long for the latter to fall asleep, but Bakugou was just _too cold_ to even try. Teeth chattering, he finally surrendered and wrapped himself over Kirishima's insanely warm body that was literally _radiating_ heat like a goddamn fire.

He felt the other boy melt into him as he finally, _finally_ fell asleep.

"Bakugou?" Kirishima moaned, blinking awake. He felt warm, and a cocoon of happiness was wrapped around his body. He turned his head to see Bakugou _right there,_ eyes wide open and staring into Kirishima's own. Bakugou groaned softly, just a whisper of noise, really, and flipped Kirishima over so that he was leaning over the redhead's body, pressed against him.

Kirishima rolled his eyes. "The fuck are you waiting for, Baku? Just _kiss_ me already," and Bakugou was, and he didn't know what the _fuck_ he was doing but the other boy definitely did, and it was _so soft and good and warm_ and the redhead is grinding _up up_ and–Kirishima flips Bakugou over, grinning like a cat, and Bakugou smirks. " _That was hot,_ " he whispers, and it's _so unfair_ that this _perfect_ boy under Kirishima is _so_ perfect that even _now_ he smells like cinnamon, and his lips know the _perfect_ spot on Kirishima's neck to make him go crazy, and–the beeping of an alarm jerks them both fully awake.

"Um, I have class," Kirishima whispers, and Bakugou is laughing, stomach contracting under him. "Me too. The teachers are gonna kill me," he whispers back, and they're both laughing, giggling like kids.

Bakugou rolls out from under Kirishima, stretching like a cat. "I better get down to the schoolhouse. I'll see you around, okay?" and with that, Bakugou is gone, leaving nothing but the smell of cinnamon and a wet towel to tell that he was even there in the first place.

 _ **Kirishima:**_ _Mei?_

 _ **Mei:**_ _What_

 _ **Kirishima:**_ _Can I come over? Make cookies_

 _ **Mei:**_ _Oh no what happened_

 _ **Kirishima:**_ _I've just been humped and dumped, I think_

 _ **Mei:**_ _Get over here NOW_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ten months later, Year 2._

Kirishima grinned down at Mina. She was his guide for the day, telling him _all about_ the hero course.

"I can't believe that they let you into the hero course a year late!" she stage-whispered, her face alight with her ear-to-ear grin.

"Yeah, I was supposed to come last year but I missed the testing day, so I joined the support group instead. I had to work these crazy hours just to stay at the University–even Ectoplasm though it was bad."

"Really, you're friends with Ectoplasm? That's so _cool_ ," a new voice chimed in. Kirishima turned to see a total cutie with green hair and giant eyes gazing at him.

"Midoriya, Ecto's a teacher here. You see him all the time," Mina reminded him.

"And besides, what are _you_ doing here? I'm the one doing the new-student tour!"

The kid ignored her, and instead turned to Kirishima. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Izuku Midoriya! Pleased to meet you."

"Eijirou Kirishima," he said, shaking the outstretched hand.

"Oh mah gawd, can you just let me do what I need to do?!" Mina shrieked, stomping her foot.

"You know vines?" Kirishima demanded.

"Uh, fuck yes! We are gonna get along so good!" Mina cheered.

"Okay, back to the tour. Our teacher is Mr. Aizawa, pro hero Eraserhead. All the kids in our class are pretty cool, except for this one ass–he's hot, but he's also a hot _head–_ always blowing shit up and stuff. He has a short temper, so watch out for that guy. Also, there's Iida, who has the _worst_ attitude _ever–_ "

"Hey! Iida's not that bad!" Midoriya interrupted.

"Really? One time he said I couldn't eat a lollipop in class because it was supposedly 'disrespectful to the learning environment' even though we're _allowed_ to eat in class! Anyways, Kirishima, he's a total tightass. Oh, and Kyoka Jiro's gay, so don't even _try_ to hit on her–"

"Um, so am I."

"Excuse me?"

"Um. Gay. So am I. I am… _also._ I am also gay. I'm gay. Uh."

Mina laughed.

"God, I kind of love you. You're just so…"

"Squishy?" Midoriya offered.

"What? Oh my God, Midoriya, _no._ I was going to say _soft._ " She turned to Kirishima.

"You're a total cinnamon roll."

Kirishima's shoulders tightened at the word _cinnamon._

Mina noticed, of course.

"Or, you know, a twinkie," she added.

Kirishima stared at his reflection in the mirror. Gone were the dark circles that had plagued him all through his first year, now replaced with smooth, unmarked skin and more defined cheekbones. He hated to admit it, but he was _hot_ now.

" _That was hot," Bakugou said, grinning up at him. Kirishima was pressed against him, eyes wide._

He banished all thoughts of his morning with Bakugou.

 _He's gone. You were just a fling to him, remember? Now get to school. Being late on the first day would suck._

Kirishima took off the tie. It felt like it was strangling him. After a moment of gazing at his reflection, he replaced his sneakers with combat boots and took off the blazer, too, opting to roll his sleeves up to his elbows instead.

Slinging the blazer over his shoulder, he posed dramatically in front of the mirror. _Yeah, I look good._

His head jolted up at the sound of insistent knocking, followed up a loud _THUNK_ that he assumed was someone kicking the door. He opened the door to see another kick, headed straight for his face without the door to block it. Without thinking, he hardened his skin and took the blow with ease.

"Hey! We're gonna be late, slowpoke!" Mina was bouncing on her toes excitedly.

He followed her down the halls, rolling his eyes at her excitement.

"This isn't like normal school, it's _better!_ You're gonna _love_ it!"

Her attitude was infectious, and Kirishima felt himself smile as he walked through the door of the schoolroom–and let his smile drop.

He was gazing into the eyes of his one-night fling and biggest crush of all time, Bakugou.


	4. Chapter 4

" _You're_ in the hero course?" Kirishima demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"You stole the words out of my mouth," Bakugou snarled.

"Why are _you_ mad at _me?_ You're the one that fucking humped and dumped me and didn't even leave a fucking _message–_ who _does_ that?"

Bakugou exhaled hard through his nose. Mina looked like she was choking on something.

"I take it you two know each other," said a wry voice from inside.

Kirishima stared at the classroom to see a tall man with messy black hair leaning casually on the teacher's desk. Next to him stood a guy with short, neat black hair and broad shoulders, who's posture was as straight as a board.

Luckily, nobody else was in the classroom, but Kirishima still felt his face heat up.

"Um, sorry. Let's start again."

He waltzed past Bakugou and stuck his hand out.

"Eijirou Kirishima. New student. Nice to meet you!" he chirped. The stiff one shook his hand in a grip like iron.

"Tenya Iida. Pleased to meet you."

"And that must make you Mr. Aizawa. It's nice to meet you, sir," Kirishima beamed.

The teacher shook his hand. "That was quite the first impression," said a voice _far_ too close to his ear. Kirishima whirled around, fist already hard.

He saw nobody.

The voice echoed again, "I'm Toru Hagakure!" and he realized that the girl must have an invisibility quirk.

"Nice to meet you, Toru."

"The rest of the class should be here soon, and we can introduce you to the rest. Until then, find your desk and set out your stuff," Mina told him.

The class was mostly intro to second year stuff, and their homework was to record some physical statistic thing so that they could track their progress. As Kirishima was leaving, he heard Mina call after him. "Kiri! Wait!"

She grinned up at him. "There's a beginning of the year party a couple weeks from now at this club in the city, and I was wondering if you wanted to come, since you seem to be a pretty social dude and all."

Kirishima blinked. He'd already moved into his new dorm, filled it with his stuff, and he had planned to just train and read during his first weeks, but… "Sure," he heard himself say.

 _Oh god, this is gonna go terribly, isn't it._

The weeks passed in a flurry of homework, training, sweat, blood, and Kirishima avoiding Bakugou at all costs. Once the girls had heard that Kirishima was gay, they'd offered to bring him over for some boy toy talk.

"It's not politically correct, but Jiro goes over to the guy's rooms sometimes to talk girls so we figure it's okay," Tsuyu had confided in him after a couple bottles of sake.

The girls had learned that Kirishima had always wanted to learn _how_ to do makeup, but his parents wouldn't let him.

"Dad always said, 'it's bad enough that you're a fag, but a fucking pansy, too?' so I didn't push it," he had told them one night, sloppy drunk and laying on Mina's lap as the girls cooed over him.

And finally, it was the night of the party. Right after classes the girls pulled him away to their dorms.

"We're gonna make you look so-o-o-o good," Ochako giggled, bopping him on the nose with her finger.

"Are you _drunk?_ " he asked incredulously, gazing at her in disbelief.

"No!" she slurred. "I had _this much."_ she held up her fingers, putting them at about an inch apart.

Kirishima laughed and let Momo tug him away.

Apparently, Toru was a fashion genius, and with Momo's credit card and her mind they burned through most of the high-end stores in Musutafu, ending when they had an entire ensemble.

"Guys, I can't accept all this," he protested, holding _far_ too much leather than was acceptable for a simple party.

"Kirishima, _trust me._ You're gonna be overdressed in your jeans. Last year, we got Momo in this dress that had her boobs like this–" Jiro put her hands up and squished them to demonstrate– "and it was _hilarious._ Todoroki's eyes were going places that gentlemen do _not_ look at. And then there was Ochako, who did a _very_ entertaining striptease and peeled off that itty-bitty top she was wearing–"

"Okay, okay. I get the point. I'm not going to be the only one dressed like a slut tonight," Kirishima interrupted, not wanting to embarrass the girls further. Jiro grinned and whispered, " _Wait till he sees the main event_ " to Momo, who giggled.

The girls (and guy) took the train back, arms loaded with giant shopping bags.

When they got to the dorms, the girls tackled Kirishima and dragged him to Jiro's room, which contained more makeup than a beauty guru's closet.

"Can we _please_ do your makeup?" Momo begged, giving Kirishima the cutest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. He wanted to say no, he really did… but. But. What if people laughed at him?

What if–

"Last year, there was that male stripper with the eyeliner–Bakugou was _all over_ that. He was pressing that boy up against the wall, and _damn_ if he didn't earn back every penny we paid for that show. I think our Kacchan has a thing for makeup," Jiro snickered.

"All right. Go to town," Kirishima muttered, rolling his eyes.

 _He was gonna make Bakugou regret ever leaving that bed._


	5. Chapter 5

Kirishima'd never felt so falsely confident in his life. After two shots, he put on the cropped leather jacket and the black jeans that were so ripped, most of his legs were on display. The winged eyeliner was so incredibly perfect that he was beginning to question its reality, and the mascara was applied quite liberally so that his lashes were long and thick.

His tan skin glowed with the highlighter and glitter Toru had produced from some other dimension, and now someone was brushing his brows with some sort of _thing_ and his lips were being coated in a moisturizer.

"You guys are the best friends I've ever had," he said, and all the girls were _there_ for him, cause they're just so _great_. When he stood up, he was taller than everyone else due to the boots Jirou made him wear with the small heels.

The girls were all dressed up too, in miniskirts and tiny shorts and diamond-studded chokers. They looked like a bad-girl aesthetic from Tumblr, but Kirishima couldn't bring himself to care as they all pile onto the train for the third time that day. "Going clubbing tonight?" one woman asks him, and he grins and nods.

They are gonna _fuck up_ those clubs.

"Hell yes we are!" Momo shouts, and Kirishima realizes that he's said it out loud. They hop off and all strut down the sidewalk, one man and a whole bunch of powerful women ready to take over the night.

Kirishima sees Todoroki greet Momo, who is almost immediately swaying to the beat in the dim lights of the club. The lighting is just low enough for Kirishima to glow like a beacon, and he's suddenly self-conscious. He's not this sex god, he's just a boring kid that can't even keep a boy–a "Loosen up, moron," from Jiro pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Listen to me. You look great, and I can bet that Bakugou regrets ever dumping you–"

"How do you know about that?" he asks the girl.

"Dude, you've been pining for him since day one. Also, Mina got drunk enough to tell me one night, and I just kind of kept it in for a while. But anyways, he's gonna be all over you, and there's no shame in indulging in that sexy boy's body a little. So go live your gay, gay life, and tell us gals about it when you're done!" she snarled. Then, she smiled and shoved his ass onto the dance floor.

Instantly, a couple of guys are dancing with him.

"You here alone tonight?" one asks him, and Kirishima is about to say _no_ when the guy is gone and someone far warmer has taken his place.

"You look great tonight," a familiar voice whispers in his ear.

Kirishima whirls around to face Bakugou, and his mouth goes dry. The other boy is clad in a punk blazer too big for him, rolled up to the elbows. His tank top is flawlessly loose, his pants sinfully tight, and his eyes narrowed.

They're far too close for friends, and Kirishima can smell the cinnamon scent that started this whole damn thing. He closes his eyes, and Bakugou's _way_ too close for comfort, but Kirishima kind of liked it… "You never told me your name."

Kirishima's eyes snapped open. "Excuse me?"

"You never told me your name. I had heard that there was a new student named Kirishima, but I didn't know your name until I saw you in the classroom and put two and two together."

Kirishima went to break away from Bakugou's enticing arms, but Bakugou grabbed his forearm gently. "Kirishima," he whispered, and his name has never sounded so _good–_ and then he thinks about the door slamming.

"Maybe this whole coffee shop thing was just a-a _fling_ to you, Baku, but it was _important_ to me. _You_ were important to me! I worked my ass off every night, and you were the high point of it. You were so… so confident and cool and angry, and I liked you a lot. Even though this whole thing was such a short little blink of time, it _hurt_ when you just left. Like I didn't mean anything. So I changed my shifts and took the entrance exams and got into the hero course, and tried to forget you. But then you just _had_ to show up again, and be all cool about it, too! And now…" tears are running down Kirishima's face, and it's completely unmanly but he doesn't care.

He just runs to the girl's bathroom and lets himself cry while he thinks about how bad it feels to be left behind… but being the one leaving feels almost _worse._

Mina Ashido has a _friend._ A _guy_ friend. And she knows he's practically in love with Bakugou, and it _hurts_ her that she can't even do anything about it. So she invites him to the party.

An hour in, she sees him run to the bathrooms, and sees Bakugou looking more lost than she's ever seen him before.

Bakugou feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around. He sees the pink cloud that is Mina glaring at him, and he sighs deeply.

"Not now, Mina," he mutters.

"Uh, _yes_ now. Come on."

She drags him out of the club and into an alleyway, glaring. "Look. I know what you think of us girls, that we're weak and dumb and shit, but _hear me out._ For the two days you were with that damn cinnamon roll, you were nice. Nicer than I've ever seen you. Happy, too. You were like…"

She motioned with her hands.

" _Flowery._ And then you fucking screwed it all up like an idiot. You know, you could have lost the best damn thing to ever happen to you–but he came _back._ This fucked-up universe gave you a second chance at it, and you're about to _blow it again."_ the last words she screams, and she takes a deep breath to steady herself.

"And that boy is precious. He acts like he's strong and macho and cool, but he's sensitive as fuck and we love him for it. So I swear to god, if you mess this up for yourself _and_ him? I'll fucking rip your dick off and melt off those precious hands of yours. I'll acid blast your fucking abs off. I'll drip acid into your eyes while I beat you with your own dick that I've just ripped off. I'll–"

"Okay."

Mina stops, glares at Bakugou.

"You better not screw this up again, Katsuki."

And with that, she waltzes back into the club.

Katsuki Bakugou is in the ladies restroom, and it smells _so much nicer_ than the men's.

He sees a slumped figure hunched by the wall, and walks over as carefully as he dares.

"Kirishima?" he whispers, hesitantly reaching out for the boy's arm.

"This is the lady's rooms."

"I know," Kirishima snarls.

Bakugou glances under all the stalls. They're all empty.

He sighed deeply and puts his hands in his pockets, sliding down against the wall to sit next to Kirishima.

"I left because I was scared. I can deal with the messiness of being rich, and with all the shit that comes with being pansexual, and even with sloppy one-night stands. But… dammit, I really liked you. You made me feel awkward, and beautiful, and you kiss like a fucking _god,_ and I just didn't know what to do with all… _you."_

"I was too sexy, and _that's_ why you left me high and dry?" Kirishima's mouth is twisted to one side.

"I… I guess, yeah. And also, I had class and I thought that I'd see you at three am, like always. But then you weren't there when I went to get my coffee that night, and I thought you'd left me."

"You mean like you left me?" Kirishima asked.

"You are so salty," Bakugou told him.

Kirishima barked out a laugh. "Well, I changed my shift. I decided to start taking care of myself more, so I tried to get sleep. You know, instead of doing three shifts a night and working my ass off."

"Oh," Bakugou said. "I really am an idiot, huh?"

"Yeah, but you're _my_ idiot," Kirishima snarled, and snuck a leg over Bakugou so that he was straddling him. He pressed his lips to the familiar cinnamon-scented beauty he'd been waiting for, and smiled against his mouth.

"That is _such_ a cliche line," Baku mumbled.

"Yeah, but unless that's your phone in your pants, you like it," Kirishima whispered back.

"Get a room!" Mina yelled, walking into the bathroom.

"You have five seconds to get out," Bakugou snarled, hands sparking.

"No, seriously. We called an Uber for you two idiots," Jiro said, joining Mina.

"Yeah. Ahmed's in the black Toyota, if you were wondering," Tsuyu's familiar husk informed them.

Kirishima laughed and stood up, tugging Bakugou up with him.

"Seems like we'll be finishing this in my dorm," he whispered into Bakugou's ear.

"Seriously, just get in the Uber," Toru snapped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yalls may have noticed there** ** _was_** **a sequel. I removed that from this story, but I'm publishing it seperately if you wanna go check it out. It's called Lip Rings And Lovers cause I suck at titles.**


End file.
